the real bella
by lizzaBelle96
Summary: what if bella realy wasnt who she acted like , what if her reasons for moving were diffrent . most of all what happens when the real bella comes out


Pro : what if bella wasnt really who she said she was , what if back in pheonix she wasnt the shy girl , and most importantly who is this old vampire x boy friend.

Chp 1

Ugh...school , ive never really seen the point , but now that im in forks everything had to change blah blah blah. My mom said she sent me to live here for my own good , ha that bitch dosent evan know whats good for herself . But im actually proud of all that ive gone through here , i mean im with a vampire , omg i know right , and his family loves me like their own . Well except for rosalie , thats one of the reasons no one knows about the real me . I just cant stand to dissapoint them , i mean they have risked their lives for me . Evan through a vampire attack, but granted i did miss my old ways and life . I hated these boring new close , i was used to leather , short skirts , skinny jeand and heels , but i had to keep up with my act . These Vampires here thought i fighured them out because im oh so observant , but no i have a vampire in my past . Well my x-boyfriend , but i still think i love him , we broke it off when i moved . So the vampires here were great for me.

But whatever , i got ready for school ( such a drag ) inmy boring close , feeling that something good is going to happen today . I ran down the stairs and ate a peice of friut , had to stay away from carbs , and waited for Edward to come pick me up . I absolutly hated that rusted pile of junk that some people like to call a truck . I mean it was hideous . I missied my porshe 911 turbo , but my mother ) if you could call her that ) said it would be best and blah blah blah . I sighed lightly when i heard edward pull up and went out-side to get into his car . He opeanded the door for me , and didnt say a word till we were both on our way twords the school.

"Belle , love , whats wrong?" he asked , ugh i absolutly hate it when he calls me love , it reminds me so much of Justiin , my only true love . Someday im going to go back and be with him again . He knew how to control hiimself , so we could be intamate and he never tried to tell me what i could and couldnt do.

"Nothing Edward " i said , probably way to harshly by the look on his face , but right now i just don t give a damn .

When we pulled up i got strait out of the car , not letting him have the chance to open my door . I knew all of the Cullens looked confused and worried but again i just couldnt bring myself to care . Alice ran after me as i began to walk twords the school .,

"Hey bells , whats wrong , and dont say its nothing i have Jasper on my side " she said , Damn that little pixie bitch.

"Nothing that concerns you Alice , and dont you dare get Jasper to mess with me or trust me the consequenses will be dangerous , and mabye fatal" i siad , she much have thought i was joking , cause she laughed.

"Oh bells , our so funny , i mean come on , you know you cant stay mad at me , or any of us " she said motineng at herself and the rest of the Cullens that were now surrounding us . I guess Jasper felt my anger intensify to a level he had probably only ever seen with a vampire , cause he pulled Alice behing him and growled to low for any of the other kids to notice . I didnt flinch when he glared at me and i know that shocked all of them . Today was not a good day for me and so help them god if they pissed me off today they would be taken care of , i have my friends.

"Ha , well it seems only jazzy understands , today is not a good day and i suggest you leave me the hell alone for at leat first and second period" i siad walking away , i knew they were shocked they had never seen the real me and they just dealt with her head on.

Aperantly Edward didnt get it though cause he grabbed my arm and spun me around , kissing me full force , trying to dazzel me out of my anger . But i just couldnt let them happen , im getting fed up with this stupid little act . I pushed him away , missing Justin evan more than before now , his kisses were so much more powerfull . I turned to look at Jasper , daring him to evan try to tell them my emotions . He nodded and i took that he knew that he understood not to say a word.

After that i walked away , knowing if they would just give me a little time , that i would calm down and apolagize . Evan though i knew i wouldnt really mean it .The whole say ive been contemplating putting on the real me close i had in my bag and just telling them that i wasnt like i had said i was . But i knew that would breaK Edward , Alice , Esme , and Carlisles heart , it would evan hurt Emmet , and Rosalie would judt be plain pissed.

I had calmed down a great deal but still had the original age still in me . When i walked over to sit with the Cullens i saw Jasper give me a worried glance , but i just smiled , telling him i wasnt gonna blow up. I sat down and everyone of them looked at me , it was quiet for a minute until some one spoke , and it was the person i least susspected , Rosalie.

"Bella , can you please tell us what has you so upset , i know you think i hate you but evan i am worried" she said

"Look guys , im really sorry and really its nothing , its just that this day in the year happens to be the anniversary of the worst day in my life " i said , and it was true , it was the anniversy of the day i had actually touched down into a plane in port angeles , evan though they thought that i had come just a day before i came to school , i was actually here three days .

"Bells , please tell us , how is this a bad day , what happend on Febuary twenty-second that has messed with you so bad" Alice begged , i always acted like her puppy dog eyes worked on me but in truth they never did .

"No alice , if there is one thing i will never tell you what happend on this day " i stated , unless until it came time for me to go back to my real life.

"Why bella , were your family , we tell eachother everything , please bella we really caaarrr..." she started , but she was cut off by my phone vibrating on the table , i grabbed it before she could , knowing she was agrivated by it for inturepting her rant.

I looked down on my texy and squeled in delingt , i know they have never seen this side of me but they will soon enough . i looked back up to see them staring at me in confusion . " sorry you guys but i have to go to the bathroom ral quick , be right back " with that i ran into the bathroom and changed into my old usual me , sexy clothes.

I ended up in tight leather skinny jeans , with knee high heel suade boots , and a tight no sleeve purple top with a leather jacket , When i walked out , everyone looked at me in shock , espically the cullens . But i just ignored it , secretly knowing that i loved the attention , and walked over to the cullen table.

"What the hell bella , heels , your gonna fall on your ass" Emmet joked , but i just disregarded and didnt bother with the fake blush i usually use . I looked down at the text again before saying anything.

_baby , i missed you to much , all of us did , so we are outside of your school right now leaning against our cars . and yes i know about the vamps you been hangin with and the vampire boyfriend . i understand you hads to keep up the act , but remember baby THAT YOU ARE __**MINE**__ , and i love you with all my heart , bring the vamps with you and hurry i want to see my baby girl , i love you _

_Justin_

I squeled and sighed in delight , timw to be the real me again , i thought . I looked up at the cullens ans just said "follow me " before grabbing my pplate , turnig to dump it in the trash and walk outside . I could sense them following me so i smirked , then i heard alice.

"What the heel bella where did you get these clothes , and you havent tripped yet , what is with you , and what was so important about that text ...." she just kept going and going till edward growled .

"BElla stop , there are vampires out there , well one , no i wont let you " he growled , grabbing my arm , not enough to fully restrain me or hurt me though.

I pulled my arm from him and he looked ahocked , "Like you have a damn say in what i do " i growled back , letting the bitch in me come out , to say they were shocked is a understatement . I avoided edwards hurt expression , and continued walking twords the parking lot . When i saw everybody , all twenty of my closest friends and my vampire i love i squeled and ran , hurtlin myself into his arms.

"I missed you so much baby " he siad to me , spinnig me around in a circle , i looked back at the cullens to see their reactions and i saw......


End file.
